Kostaq Fisnik
Kostaq Fisnik (3615-3688) '''was a politician, spy and adventurer who served as Wazir of Kalopia-Wantuni (3673-8) and prior to that, as Director of State Security (3667-73) He was the Shah of Barmenia, co-ruling with his wife Nour II from 3682 to 3683. He also served as Regent-Atabek (3685-88) for his son Temrkai II Early Life Fisnik was born to a (minor) noble Siphinian family - the Fisniks of north Shifinë. His father Gramoz was a businessman involved in the fishing business and some say, the local organised crime. His mother Amina was a cousin of his father and also a Fisnik, she was a primary school teacher. Fisnik grew up in the suburbs of al-Karays where the family moved to when he was six. An excellent student, Fisnik graduated from high school in 3631 at the age of sixteen. He read History and Law at the University of al-Karays and graduated at the age of 20 in 3635. From then on, he worked for the Directorate of State Security, rising swiftly through the ranks until he was appointed Deputy Director in 3659 and Director in 3667. Director As Director, Fisnik aligned himself with the Razamid Caliphate and became chief patronage dispenser and intriguer for the Caliph in the country. He engineered the 3673 coup against the Zahirid Emirs of Kalopia-Wantuni and declared himself head of government after taking control. Wazir Kalopia-Wantuni was declared a province of the Caliphate and the Caliph Mukrin confirmed Fisnik as Wazir, serving under a Caliphate appointed Wali (Governor) Fisnik's regime was dominated by his fellow Siphinians and Abadis He pushed through a religious settlement between the major sects in the country in 3674. In 3675 Fisnik held provincial elections and used them as a way of drawing out opponents, most (thousands) of whom disappeared shortly after. He also vigorously contained a refugee crisis, rising out of civil strife in neighbouring Jakania His regime was rattled by the appearance of the Central Majatran Revolutionary Organisation which led the opposition to him and Razamid domination. A full scale uprising began and ended with the interference of the Caliphal government and troops. Fearing betrayal by his Razamid masters to the rebels following the conclusion of a peace agreement, Fisnik looted the Central Bank reserves, raised an army of some 80,000 men and fled west. West Jakania Fisnik arrived in west Jakania, the heartland of the civil strife in the country, later in 3678, virtually taking control of all of Borenu and the Turjak majority there. He organised an extortion scheme/government which allowed him to keep his militia (now expanded to 140,000) He gained much popularity with the Turjaks and organised them politically. He remained loyal to the Caliph and schemed to get Jakania for him. Fisnik's eye however was looking north with a view to take the nation of Barmenia. 'Summer Shah' of Barmenia Fisnik landed in Barmenia with 2,000 retainers and a pretender in tow. The pretender, Nour Temrkaidsrme Mede claimed to be the heir to Temrkai Khan and his concubine, the Brmek Princess Dina, dispossed heir to the throne of Barmenia. Fisnik wed 'Nour' and together they claimed Barmenia, Zardugal, Jelbania and VanukuMany questioned claim but Fisnik's talents for subversion and propaganda saw him travel all over the country (save for Vanuku occupied Sisula) and gained many adherents to his cause. Fisnik's army of some 220,000 men arrived in March of 3682, landing on the isle of Kathuristan The army was composed of Wantuni stalwarts, Jakanian followers and Eilomax and other mercenaries. It swiftly took over most of Barmenia, save for occupied Sisula Fisnik's allies controlled the legislature and Government. Fisnik and Nour ruled for a year and fled Barmenia following a popular (republican) uprising in July 3683. For his short reign, he was ridiculed as '''the Summer Shah by the Brmek populace. Regent-Atabek of Jelbania Fisnik arrived in Jelbania in March 3684 with just 6,000 men along with his family. He organised a 'secret Kurultai' in western Nemawar and earned the support of 14 clans including the large Vrn clan The clans promised to raise 40,000 men to seat his son Temrkai II on the throne of Jelbania . The two monarchist forces won the 3685 elections in a massive landslide and little Temrkai was proclaimed Khan of Jelbania. Fisnik was appointed Regent-Atabek for the duration of his son's minority. He and his family moved into the Purple Palace He appointed Juhn Genzi one of the Sons of the Steppe as Wrntusrljikai (head of government) and dismissed him a year later, appointing himself Wrntusrljikai. Fisnik's government in Jelbania restored the clan Beks to their previous level of power. He remained cautious and belligerent towards Vanuku Death Fisnik died on March 5, 3688 aged 73, when his official plane crashed in the mountains of Rilmos near the border with Deltaria Many judged the crash to be suspicious and several Jelbanians pointed the finger at Vanuku His wife Nour Temkaidsrme succeeded as Regent-Atabeki for their son. His house held the throne, on and off , until 3632. Personal Life Fisnik was the father of six children, three by his first wife Amina who he was married to from 3637 to 3679 and three more; twins Temrkai and Dina and a second daughter Alina by his second wife the Shahbanu Nour II Legacy Fisnik's machinations, plotting and intrigues enabled the rapid expansion of the Razamid Caliphate west into Kalopia-Wantuni, Jakania and later on Jelbania. The house he and Lady Nour founded, held the thrones of Jelbania and Barmenia and the reigning dynasties of Vanuku and Barmenia are both descended from the two through the maternal line. Category:Monarchy Category:Barmenistan Category:Kalopia